Super Robot Taisen GF
by DarkRanger12
Summary: After many battles for earth, its heroes settle in an uneasy peace. However new forces lie in wait in the shadows. Some lie in the murky depths of the ocean while others linger in the vast reaches of space. Will the heroes be able to fight off these new threats?
1. Chapter 1

**Super Robot Taisen GF**

Written by Darkranger12 and Shanejayell

**Chapter 1**

January 12th 2220 AD Megatokyo Japan Earth

Rabby woke up to an unfamiliar ceiling which was a part of an equally unfamiliar recovery room. Rabby blinked then slowly sat up in the bed. "Where...am I?"

"Lie down, please. We're still checking you over," the UGLIEST woman Rabby had ever seen said.

Rabby spoke but the english translator program had a few problems with her alien language. "Where the fuck I am. Where is this place?"

"Why is she saying 'fuck' every third word?"

"Dunno. Sailor?"

"Easy," a familiar voice said, speaking Solonoid and not the strange gibberish these beings used. Rabby blinked, looked around then smiled when a familiar purple haired woman approached the bed.

"Catty!" Rabby beamed and hugged her.

"Eager." Catty teased.

"Its so good to see you again," Rabby sighed then asked her. "Where are we? What's going on? Why does that ugly one REALLY need a shave?"

"It's a LONG story..." Catty sighed. "To start, you've just been awakened from cryosleep..."

"Oh." Rabby sighed then asked. "How long have I been out?"

"I don't know," Catty admitted, "I'm still figuring out how to convert the local time scales."

"Oh good." Rabby nodded. "Where are we?"

"You're on planet earth." A tan woman walked up.

"Dirt?" Rabby blinked.

Dustine arched an eyebrow.

"Translation glitch," Catty noted to Dustine then looked back to Rabby. "To us it would be Terra."

"We're at the ninth system?!" Rabby exclaimed.

Dustine looked confused, as Catty hadn't explained that yet

"Long story." Catty smiled politely at Dustine.

"I'm gonna need to hear that story." Dustine noted.

"Later. Anyway..." Catty addressed Rabby, "We're safe, for now."

"What about our enemies." Rabby asked.

"Unknown. Probably deceased by now." Catty replied then held out a jumpsuit. "You should get dressed. The bridge crew is waiting for you."

"Um. Right." Rabby nodded and took the jumpsuit as Dustine for the male techs to to leave.

"Thanks," Rabby quickly pulled on the simple jumpsuit. After she did she tried to line up the buttons but in her still groggy state she was having trouble doing so. "Geh."

"Here," Catty stepped in and did her up

"Oh. Thank you." Rabby blushed.

"No problem." Catty flashed a smile and did up her buttons. When she was done catty took her hand. "This way please. I'll show the way."

Dustine followed them out and down a long corridor.

"This is Dustine Ageni," Catty introduced her as they walked. "She works for a group called UN SPACY."

"UN SPACY...?" Rabby blinked.

"United Nations Space Navy." Dustine explained.

"Similar to our space force, if somewhat more mixed in vessels and such," Catty noted

"Gives us more combat flexibility," Dustine shrugged as they walked through the halls. Rabby noticed several very ugly people as she walked. What was up with that?

Meanwhile, Dustine was wondering how they would explain 'gender' to these folks. From what Catty has told her, the Solnoids were, during the time of their conflicts with their enemy, a single gender alien race born though advanced technology and cloning.

They eventually reached the lounge where the rest of rabby's bridge crew was.

"Rabby!" Patty and Rumy smiled and ran up to greet her.

"Patty, Rumy!" Rabby said as she hugged them.

Catty and Dustine smiled as they just stood inside the lounge.

"Oi. you're finally awake." A blonde bopped her arm

"Nice to see you too Lufy." Rabby rubbed her arm.

"Don't go hitting your friend to much." Shildy poked Lufy's cheek. "She just came out of cryosleep."

Captain Eluza smiled fondly at the girls. She turned to Dustine and smiled "Thanks for bringing her here."

"Ah don't mention it." Dustine rubbed the back of her head.

As the young women talked Captain Eluza asked Dustine, "Any updates on our ship?"

"Your ships main hull, from what I understand, is mostly intact," Dustine explained then added. "Power systems are nominal in some sections, including cryostasis, while your drive system is shot. The lower hull is a mangled mess though. There was a comm dish on the neck of your ship. Erm its mangled too."

'So comms are out..." Eluza sighed then stated. "I suspect we're VERY lucky the drive didn't explode."

"indeed." Dustine nodded.

"Can you repair her?" Eluza wondered

"Some of the systems yes." Dustine admited then scratched her cheek. "But..."

"But..." Eluza blinked.

"We're still studying your drive tech..." Dustine noted. "The G Cancellor is quite different from what we use. Its like...well...a hyperspace drive or a transwarp drive."

"So you can't..." Eluza noted.

"Not for some time no..." Dustine shook her head.

"Where'd you find the ship?" Eluza asked.

"In the mountain ranges on this archepeligo, or group of islands," Dustine noted. "It was unearthed after a massiuve seismic event happened in the Kanto region. We're currently excavating the site..."

"Mmm." Eluza nodded then asked her. "Have you told the others how long we've been out?"

"Not yet...its gonna be hard to digest I think." Dustine noted.

"Hundreds of thousands of years, in your terms," Eluza agreed

"Aye..." Dustine nodded then sighed. "Do you think they'll have questions?"

"Yes." Eluza nodded.

"Fair enough." Dustine nodded then smiled. "Lets let them down gently together."

Eluza gave her a odd look. "I REALLY dont think 'letting them down gently' is possible..."

"Fair enough." Dustine nodded. "Lets go."

"Everyone, we need to tell you something. Eluza said as they walked up.

"You've been talking in a hushed tone over there..." Rabby frowned, suspecting something. "...is there something you should share with us?":

"Yes," Dustine started, then stopped. She looked at Eluza who nodded. "You know what it's like when you oversleep?"

"Yeah?" Rabby and the other ones nodded while Eluza gave her an odd look.

"WEll THIS one's a doozy..." Dustine grinned sheepishly.

"Just tell us already!" Rabby exclaimed.

"Wow you didn't need to yell." Dustine winced.

Catty cut in, deadpan, "We've been sleeping for thousands of years."

"Thousands..." Rabby said then looked at Eluza. "Is that true?! What about the ship."

"Crash landed and inoperable for now." Eluza sighed.

"...and we were escaping climax at the battle of Embryo." Catty noted.

Lufy noted, "Well, at least I no longer have to pay my bar tab..."

Rabby cracked a smile for a moment then asked Dustine. "So what now?"

"For right now you'll be staying here at this base." Dustine said firmly.

"We won't be cooped up in the lab will we?" Rumy asked.

"No. Far from that." Dustine shook her head then smiled. "We'll put you in a group dorm on the base far away from the lab."

"Oh good...I thought you were going to experiment on me." Patty sighed.

"I'll play doctor with you ANYTIME," Rabby teased Patty.

"Rabby!" Patty swatted her arm.

"Where did you get that Idea." Dustine blinked, ignoring the entendere.

"Catty." Both replied.

"I watched independence day..." Catty noted then added thoughtfully. "The science was HILARIOUSLY bad."

All the Starleaf crew were looking at them blankly.

"At any rate...would you all like to get settled into your new living quarters?" Dustine asked them.

"YES!" The girls replied unanimously.

**Later...**

"So are they settled in?" Commander Katsuragi asked

"Yes ma'am." Dustine nodded then sighed. "I haven't explained everything to them but it'll take some time."

"Men are going to be a issue. Are we certain they are a single gender race?" Misato asked

"It looks that way..." Dustine sighed then shook her head. "We have a database but it's taking some time to decipher it."

"And Catty has been a resource, I assume," Misato mused

"I don't completely trust her," Dustine admitted. "Her first loyalty is to the Solonoids, after all."

"I see..." Misato nodded then sighed. "Well don't press her. But we'll have to explain dual gender races to them."

"Aye. Anything else." Dustine nodded.

"Nope. Dismissed." Misato shook her head.

Dustine saluted and left Misato to her paper work. She looked at it and sighed. "I should have asked her help me with this!"

**Later that night...**

"I'm hoooooome," Dustine called out as she walked into her apartment.

"Welcome back..." Someone called out. Dustine smiled and pulled off her shoes only to be greeted by a woman who had long red hair and light blue eye. She was in her casual clothes and wearing an apron over them.

"Did you want dinner... a bath...or ME?" she purred.

"Dinner."

"AWWW." Rias pouted.

"I'll have you later." Dustine purred back and winked.

Rias laughed warmly then asked. "How was your day?".

"The usual," Dustine shrugged her shoulders as she loosened her clothes a bit.

"Reviving the XO of the Star Leaf?" Rias asked

Dustine nodded. "The rest of the bridge crew was revived earlier."

"I see..." Rias nodded as they walked into the interior of the apartment. The common room was tastefully decorated and had a table for dining and a entertainment station on the far side of the wall.

"Sit...dinner is almost ready." Rias grinned.

"There's something vaguely weird about a Commodore serving me dinner..." Dustine smiled contritely.

Rias just laughed. "You cook tomorrow."

"What about Nanoha and Fate?" Dustine asked.

"Katsuragi tells me that they're out on Maneuvers tomorrow. So you still cook." Rias noted.

"Fair enough." Dustine grinned.

"Be right back..." Rias trotted out

"Riiight." Dustine nodded and tugged her ascot off. As Rias got dinner, Dustine started to consider her future with Rias and her other loves. For the moment, she was thankful that Rias was in Fleet operations while she was in Base Ops. Or dating her would violate regulations. Problem was she yearned to be up there with her at times.

As for Nanoha and Fate, they were apart of base defense but not her subordinates. So that didn't violate regulations either. She'd have to talk with her family though about her future plans with them though.

"On day at a time I guess," Dustine hummed.

"We're hoooooooome." Two voices called out.

Dustine smiled as two women entered. One was blonde and the other had red brown hair. "Welcome back."

"Thanks." Nanoha and Fate smiled.

"Your just in time for dinner..." Rias smiled as she brought in a hot pot and drinks. She put the hot pot in the center of the table then pulled out some wine. "Drinks?"

"One drink only," Dustine noted. "We're working tommorrow."

"Same here." Rias agreed as she served the food to her housemates.

"Still on station in the mountains for the Starleaf?" Dustine asked.

"Yep." Rias nodded then sighed. "We'll be there for a while too."

"Its kinda lucky that the starleaf was found here, eh?" Dustine smiled half wryly and half contritely

"A bit unlucky too." Rias noted as she dished out their meal in bowls. "We're in GENOMs backyard after all."

"Don't worry," Dustine smiled then pointed a thumb at her chest. "Thats where security and internal security comes into play."

"Just be mindful of hacking, dear," Rias sighed. "Or disguised Boomers. Thankfully Genom can't get them smaller than football player sized..."

"Thats the truth." Dustine nodded then dug into her meal.

"Oh and Undercover 33C boomers..." Rias noted as she dug into her meal as well.

Dustine nearly choked. "There's a worry..."

"You're blushing." Rias grinned as she played with her food a little. "Having ...naughty thoughts?"

"Nooo..."

"Liar."

Rias snorted then leered at her with a naughty grin. "Shall I help you with those naughty thoughts."

"Later." Dustine winked. The two continued to eat and chat until they finished their meal. After that thegroup moved to the futon to watch some tv. Well only Dustin was really watching the program. Nanoha was flipping through a magazine while Fate was glancing over her shoulder. Rias, on the other hand, was staring out the window while gently swirling her glass. Dustine noticed her mood and turned to the red haired Commodore.

"Something wrong?" Dustine asked her

"There was an intrusion attempt at Starleaf base the other day," Rias glanced at her.

"I've heard," Dustine frowned then asked. "Do you know who the culprits were?"

"Hammer Industries and the US military," Rias noted.

"US military black projects you mean," Dustine corrected.

"Yeah, yeah..." Rias waved that off

"So, did they get any data?" Nanoha wondered as Fate and she turned their attention to the conversation.

"We're not sure..." Rias frowned then sighed. "But what we do know is they were searching for data on the starleaf before we shut them out."

"Ooof. Your teams might need to up your barrier protection if they got that far." Dustine noted.

"Hmm. I'll advise our chief, Signum," Rias noted

"Might also have someone who's leaking info. I thought the Starleaf repair project was top secret?" Fate noted.

"It was top secret." Rias frowned then pouted. "Or so we thought."

"There there..." Dustine patted her shoulder.

"I don't like the fact that other earth nations and companies are spying on us." Rias frowned then asked her. "Are we not their protectors?!"

"We are," Dustine offered. "Its just that some companies have their own interests, that's all."

"lovely." Rias frowned.

"Your cute when you're mad." Dustine giggled.

"I'm being serious here." Rias frowned. "We need to trust each other."

"Well...Here's a depressing thought." Dustine mused.

"OH?" Rias asked

"The US representative to UN SPACY could have leaked it to their own 'bad guys.' " Dustine suggested

"Oh lovely..." Rias sighed

"We don't even know who they are... just a rumor about something called Hydra." Dustine mused.

"Is SHIELD looking into it?" Nanoha asked.

"I assume so. They're not in my chain of command." Dustine shrugged.

"I see." Rias sighed.

"At any rate. The girls are safe for now." Dustine yawned.

"Good to hear. Shall we go to bed now?" Rias grinned.

"Sure. I'll try not to fall asleep on you." Dustine grinned as she got up.

"I intend to keep you up a bit..." Rias winked.

"Do tell. Dustine grinned.

As Dustine and the others went to bed, The bridge crew of the Starleaf were having a roundtable discussion in their temporary quarters.

"So to sum things up we're on a distant yet life producing planet," Rabby mused. "Our ship is damaged and we can't communicate to any other ships or other outposts in the galaxy for the time being."

"Say if we did get it up and running. What then. Think our people are still around?" Lufy asked.

"We've been asleep for a very long time..." Sally noted then shook her head sadly. "The battle of Sigma Narse took out the rest of the main fleet with only a few survivors remaining. The odds of any fleet still being around is very, very, very small."

"An automated outpost is more likely." Catty noted.

"I have another thought," Eluza noted then frowned. "We might find our people's descendants... but not the Solonoids themselves."

"It is a possibility." Catty agreed.

"So do we start looking soon?" Lufy grinned.

"Do you think UN SPACY would just let us leave?" Rabby frowned at her

"Steal a ship?" Lufy shrugged casually

"No stealing! Bad Lufy!" Miti scolded her.

"Don't scold me, Galley Keep," Lufy grumbled.

"A captain can't just abandon those who are still in cryo." Eluza noted.

"That's right." Amy noted. "There might be still people left."

"So take off once we'rre all up," Lufy shrugged

"We've also been in cryo for longer than anyone in our records," Amy observed. "We have no idea what that could do to us. I'd rather have us stay here, if only to be medically monitotred..."

"Ugh. Point..."

"Plus I've asked for a star chart." Patty noted. She produced it and laid it out for them to see. "The humans have already have traveled far but..."

"I don't recognize any of this..." Rabby frowned

"Me neither," Eluza shook her head. "Another reason I want to get our ship operational. If we can access our computers, we could comopare maps and maybe figure this out..."

"Has Ikari said when we can get access?"

"Not yet because the ship is unsafe due to radiation and broken wiring," Sally frowned in frustration. "We have armored space suits, for crying out loud."

"We could ask again in a day or two." Eluza sighed.

"Agreed." Rabby nodded.

"Now that that's settled lets get something to eat from the kitchen." Eluza smiled.

"Want me to help?" Miti smiled.

"It's FINE. How hard can it be?"

**one fire later**

"WHAT HAPPENED?" Dustine demanded

"Sorry the stove and the ingredients weren't labelled properly." Rabby sighed.

Yui was looking at the mess with amusement. "This is nearly as bad as when Asuka cooks."

"NOT HELPING," Dustne told her then sighed. "I'll have to report this to Misato and have this mess cleaned up by the tech crews."

"I'm STILL hungry by the way..."

Dustine just STARED.

"We can't really take them to one of the mess halls can we?" Dustine asked.

"They're still in quarantine for the moment," Yui noted.

"I'll see if I can get you all something to eat." Dustine noted

"Thank you." Rabby beamed while touching Dustine's shoulder .

"Erm..." Dustine blinked.

"Well thats one way to get solnoid space germs." Yui rolled her eyes.

"Ack. Sorry." Rabby replied.

"Thats fine."

"Oh thats right!" Amy hummed then frowned. "You're worried about our diseases contaminating your people. So why aren't you guys wearing protective gear then."

"We get drenched everytime we leave here." Dustine sighed.

"Its not pretty." Yui noted.

To Be Continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Super Robot Taisen GF

Chapter 2

**Earth, Japan, Megatokyo.**  
10:30 GST January 20 2220

Dustine smiled contritely at Rabby and the others after they gave the basic info on the world. Rias on the other hand was more or less amused at the situation while Yui Ikari was not impressed with Rias' demeanor.

"So these ugly women are MEN?" Rabby blinked then sighed. "...and you have dual sexes? This world is strange."

"Rabby!" Patty chastized her."We kinda started this you know."

"Yeh we did." Rabby admitted.

"Well, on one planet anyway..." Catty noted. "We think they evolved in other places."

"Interesting." Rias nodded thoughtfully. "So for right now I'd like to give you a few pointers."

"Such as?" Eluza blinked.

"Well its like this..." Rias began to explain some social decorum and norms to the girls.

"We can't go walking around naked?" Lufy blinked.

"Theres bathrooms for men too?" Patty aske "...and we can't use them?"

"On the plus side, there's sex!"

Bart, one of the guards, and Dustine blushed at the mention of sex.

"NO RIAS," Yui Ikari yelped.

"Sex?" Miti blinked.

"Oh that...we know what that is." Lufy grinned.

"Really?" Rias grinned.

"Yep its when two girls get naked and..." Lufy started then acked when Shildy clapped her hand on Lufy's mouth while Rumy blinkblinked and Spea and Amy just sighed at Lufy.

"Stop. We have innocents here." Shildy chastized her.

"Please, not here," Yui agreed then continued as Rias let it go. "We're making arrangements to see how we can help keep you all occupied..."

"What sort of arrangements?" Eluza asked.

"Flight simulator time. We'd like to see how good you are." Misato nodded.

"Now your talking my language." Lufy grinned.

"We would like to know a bit about this world too." Rabby held up a hand.

"We can give you internet access." Dustine nodded after looking to Misato.

"Internet?" Patty blinked.

"Its a data-communication network." Catty deadpanned.

"It's like our old InfoWeb, where everyone complained about the latest Vids or searched for Snu Snu," Lufy noted

Rias looked at Dustine, "We're more alike than I thought."

Dustine snorted.

"Is it possible to go to the starleaf?" Rabby asked.

"Well its still being worked on..." Misato hummed. "There's both structural issues and toxic enviroment concerns."

"We have armored space suits," Rabby noted.

Dustine looked at Yui

"You'd have to clear it with Misato." Yui shrugged.

"Right." Dustine nodded.

"Can we go now?" Rabby asked.

"Again that'll need to be cleared with the base commander." Dustine sighed. "Though I guess while they're in transit I could give the pilots in the group a quick crash course on Variable Fighters."

"I know what a fighter is but what's a variable fighter?" Lufy asked.

"Its a fighter that has three modes; Fighter, Gerwalk and battle roid or battroid for short." Yui Ikari offered.

"Oh so its like our struggle suits and jet bikes." Patty noted.

"Something like that..." Dustine grinned.

"Can we aske a bit more about these fighters?" Shildy asked.

"Sure..." Dustine nodded while Rias and Misato looked on with a grin on their faces.

As the group quizzed Dustine variable fighter was, a large cargo van careened off an exit and barrelled towards the eastern gate of the airbase. Guards at the gate armed themselves, fired at the van only to be blown away by a boomer armed with a rocket launcher. At that very moment Dustine and company jumped the sound of a loud explosion in the distance. Dustine, Rabby, Eluza ducked to the window to peek outside. A thick cloud of smoke rose up at the east gate. A fire fight raged on as laser beams and tracer fire streaked this way and that on the base.

"The hell?!" Lufy yelped.

"What's going on..." Rabby asked.

"Someones attacking this base..." Dustine noted.

"What are those..." Eluza asked pointing to the robots now attacking the base

"Boomers..." Dustine frowned.

"Boomer?" Eluza blinked.

Rias explained, "Combat robot in humanoid form."

"So, Catty basically?" Lufy teased.

"This is no time to joke..." Catty noted.

"You're right...we need to get to a safer location." Rabby noted and looked to Dustine as the battle raged on. "Any ideas, Miss Security Chief..."

"There's several bunkers along the way." Dustine noted while the com device in her ear was a buzz with chatter.

"Shall we take the underground passages?" Misato asked.

"Might be the best bet." Dustine noted.

"Who's defending the base?" Rabby asked

"Our best soldiers and MPs," Dustine noted.

Moments later, a Boomer bounded from the ground below and latched onto the armored concrete which comprised the buildings exterior.

"Out! Now!" Dustine barked. All scrambled out of the room as the boomer's mouth beam blew the door off. They ran down a flight of steps as a valiant soldier in a cyclone armor suit kicked the boomer out of the new opening. The boomer somersaulted in the air and landed on its two feet. The soldier tched and blasted at the boomer with her portable cannon damaging it quite a bit. Its armor was ruined in several spots and it was bleeding oily life fluids but it was still functioning unfortunately.

"Will you die already?!" The soldier growled.

"RAWWWWWWR!" The boomer howled and pounced at her.

"Ack!" The soldier yelped and lept away and fired continously at the monster. "Guess not! Where is Yuri where you really need her?!"

Meanwhile, Dustine and company ran down a long underground corridor. It was dimly lit with a red glow of emergency lights and a low drone of a klaxon horn sounded every ten feet or so.

"Ugh. I keep imagining a Paranoid jumping out of a side tunnel..." Lufy muttered

"It IS very deja-vu ish," Rabby agreed

"This happened often?" Bart asked.

"Often enough," Lufy snarked.

"Dang..." Bart murmured then smiled at Rabby. "I'll look out for you."

"I can handle myself, Ugly," Rabby frowned.

"Would you stop with the ugly..." Bart pouted.

"Focus please..." Rias sighed then asked. "Are we there yet, Dustine?"

Dustine checked a map on her phone. "The nearest security bunker is two floors down, three blocks over to the right of our position. We're going to be hitting the staircasee...now."

As they ran a little farther Dustine spotted a staircase that led down to the second sub basement levels. The group stormed down the staircase until they reached the second level that was filled with the same dim red light.

"MORE creepy lighting. Yay," Rabby deadpanned.

"Sorry. Gonna have to get used to it until the emergency is over." Dustine smiled contritely at Rabby. Dustine reached the bunker door, Dustine uses keypad code to open. "One... one... and, uhm... one!"

"GREAT security you got here." Lufy teased

"Oh shut up." Rias sighed as they all climbed into the bunker which could comfortably fit fifty. There was a communication panel on the far right corner which had a phone and bunch of video panels a keyboard or two. Dustine went over to the communication panel and flicked on a few switches, powering it up. She picked up a headset and dialed the command center hoping to get a connection. When she did she asked for the situation, listened for a few minutes and asked about oustide help, got an answer and disconnected the link. But not before getting a live feed about the battle that was happening overhead.

"Looks like a war zone." Lufy noted.

"Yeah. We've got eleven to twenty combat boomers running amok on the base." Dustine explained then sighed. "Our forces are trying their best to contain them and have tried to radio for assistance to the other bases in the area but it looks like we're being jammed."

"So we've got a battle occuring above us." Eluza noted then asked her. "How far down are we?"

"Two basement levels why?" Dustine asked.

"Could an explosion allow one of those boomers to get in the tunnels?" Eluza pressed.

"its possible..." Dustine frowned realizing what she was asking. "Plus cave ins could happen too."

"Do you have any gear in here then?" Rabby asked.

Dustine jabbed her thumb at a row of lockers on the left wall. "Suit up and be prepared to run for it if we're compromised."

"Alright." Lufy grinned as they went to the lockers.

Dustine watched them gear up and quietly slipped over to Yui.

"Yui..I need a favor." Dustine murmured to the scientist. "Can you stay here to keep an eye on them. I need to assist the defense forces."

"Yui, can you stay here to keep a eye on them? I need to assist the defense forces," Dustine said quietly

"Your not going to run off and join the battle are you?" Yui also asked quietly.

"We have barely enough people to hold this off. So I don't see much choice..." Dustine sighed

"Very well..." Yui sighed then nodded as Rias joined her . "But be careful. Both of you."

Both nodded geared up and went to the door.

"Oi where are you guys going?" Lufy asked.

"Outside to help with base defense." Dustine stated crisply.

We want to come too!" Lufy protested

"You need to stay to protect your Captain and crew. And Yui, of course. She has a lot of information about you."

"Point..." Lufy sighed

"Watch the fort for me!" Dustine ran out.

"Byeee.." Rias waved.

"Like this is a fort..." Lufy rolled her eyes.

"Lufy get out and push." Rabby teased.

"Ah stuff it." Lufy grunted.

But yeh head out radio to find out where the main attack is...

Rias and Dustine trotted down the corridor, armed to the teeth with weaponry. As they did Dustine called in over the radio. "This is Ageni. What's our status!"

"Ageni! Glad to hear you check in. We were worried..."

"Enough socializing. Where are the main force of boomers?"

"Boomers are advancing along a main passage in the second administration. We believe they're trying to get to the labs!" Misato reported.

"The computers there are a stand alone system, for security. They must want to steal the data," Dustine nodded

"All this for data...?"

"Yeh. Sad isn't it."

"Well, profit. Data is a means toward it," Rias added, listening in.

"Tell the troops we're on our way to defend the main corridor." Dustine said.

"Got it. Course already sent to your phone and your helmet if the hud has the app for it."

"Thanks." Dustine replied. The pair raced down the hall with heavy rifles for fighting Boomers in hand.

"Ugh. Heavy," Rias complained.

"Hook the gun into the armor, it helps carry it..." Dustine advised.

"So do we have a PLAN or are we going to just charge in and blow stuff up?" Rias snarked.

"Blowing stuff up is good."

"DUSTINE..." Rias said in a warning tone.

Dustine just chuckled.

"Lets scout abit and see whats going on" Rias advised. "Then we jump in."

"Sounds like a plan." Dustine nodded

"Definitely a plan...though I liked yours first." A voice noted from behind them.

"Who?!" Dustine blinked, stopped then saw Lufy and rest of the Starleaf crew walking up to join them. Dustine then cursed and poked her finger at Lufy's armoed chest. "I told you guys to stay put and protect your captain."

"Sorry but I insisted," Eluza stated as she walked up and shoved Dustines finger aside gently. "If you want to blame someone blame me."

"Yui?" Rias asked

"Still in the bunker wih a guard." Lufy noted. "Looking after Rumy, Pony and Amy."

"What brought you here..." Dustine frowned.

"We heard in the bunker that a defensive line fell and you were enroute to help." Catty noted.

"We can't walk them back," Rias noted, "and you can't order them to go away,"

"Bleh. Okay, come along," Dustine gave in.

"Just be mindful that you girls could be a target too." Rias said as she trotted after Dustine.

"Yes, mommy." Lufy joked.

"Only call me that in bed." Rias notted offhandedly.

"Kinky..." Lufy giggled.

Dustine ignored them as they neared the stairwell leading up to the second administration building

"Security teams, I'm enroute to the battle," Dustine called over the radioas they dashed up the flight of stairs. She frowned as she was greeted with static. "Security teams come in."

"This is Bradley team. They're kicking our ass ma'am."

"This is Charlie team. We need help fast!" Another reported.

"Roger that we're on our way." Dustine replied as they reached the landing to the first floor.

"This could get messy." Rias noted as the sounds of a fierce battle could be heard. "We'll need to be careful."

"Right." The group nodded.

"We'll need to scout the area first." Dustine noted then frowned. "But with the battle close by it could be dangerous to send out a group or two."

"I have an idea." Catty nodded and unpacked a drone from her back pack. She held up the drone and mused. "Will this help."

"Good idea Catty," Dustine grinned. "Deploy it and we'll get ready to enter the hallway."

"Yes." Catty grinned.

They open the door up and the single rotor drone flew off as Catty controlled it via a small panel. THe android focused as she flew the drone down a corridor, keeping and eye out for boomers and security personnel.

The drone flew for a while until it reached the battle. At least ten tan-grey boomers were hammering away at a barricade with heavey weaponry.

"Thats a lot of boomers..." Dustine noted then hummed. "Any way to get to them without drawing attention?

Catty nodded and pointed to the map on the screen, "This side corridor will give us the safest access."

"Right." Dustine nodded. "Shildy's team go first. We'll advance ahead. Rias and Catty advance slower and check the drone."

"Aye aye, cap'n!" Rias waved. The groups dashed down the hallway, checking corners when they got to the intersection, and dashed down the side corridor that Catty mentioned. Up ahead, they could hear the sound of battle.  
Dustine radioed that they were inbound as they made their way down the corridor.

Catty kept an eye on the battle, frowning as Rias covered her. "Ma'am there's boomers advancing up the hall towards Bradley team. We can attack them as they pass?"

"That'll be drawing their fire a bit." Dustine noted.

"Hey we're ready." Lufy grinned hefting a light railgun.

"Plus once we hit them, the other team will press the attack," Dustine noted as they continued to advance. Dustine then held up a hand telling them to stop then punched a button on the wall. Moments later, an armored barricade popped out of the floor. Instinctively, Eluza's team took cover behind the barricade. Dustine joined them, kneeling between Rabby and her Captain.

"Fire on my signal." Dustine ordered

"Right." Eluza's team nodded.

"Bradley team. Charlie team we're in position." Dustine radioed.

"Ready!" Shinji Ikari said nervously at the B-team defensive line.

"Grow some BALLS Ikari," Asuka noted, disgusted.

"Y-Yes." Ikari replied.

Dustine smirked grimly at the chatter then gritted her teeth as the boomers foot steps came closer and closer. "Steady..."

The Boomers reached their firing position, unaware they were there.

"Now!" Dustine cried and popped up from behind the barrier with weapon in hand. The others did the same and fired their weapons at the half dozen boomers. Light machine guns, submachine guns blazed and heavy rifles as the boomers took damage. Even damaged they turned and opened fire back with their fused weaponry, causing Eluza's team to duck for cover behind the barricade. However, Bradley and charlie team returned fire as well causing more damage and a few toppled over in a heaping mess.

"Tough!" Eluza muttered

"Eh. The Paranoid that invaded the ship was worse," Lufy shrugged

"Less talk! More shoot!" Dustine growled.

More boomers fall as the three teams continue to have an intense firefight with the invading force; ducking and returning fire as the boomers fired back. Rabby cursed as she ran out of ammo then ducked down to replace her clip. However a hand stalled her from doing so. She looked up inn surprise to see Catty with controller in hand.

"Catty what the hell..." Rabby protested.

"Look. The rest are retreating." Catty pointed out.

"Back down the main corridor?" Shildy peered.

"Looks like it." Catty nodded.

"Outside fire teams and supporting units...we've got retreating boomers." Dustine radioed. "See if you can dispose of them."

"Logan six and logan seven here..." A VA-20 Ralfaga pilot said as the transformable fighters circled around the administration building in gerwalk mode. "We've got an eye on the entrance. Standing by."

"Roger." Dustine replied.

Several battered boomers staggered out of the enterance, the 'escape' protocol running. At least if they could get 'home' they could provide good tactical data...

"There they are. Opening fire..." The pilot of Logan Six stated as they swung around and fired their gunpods at the retreating boomers.

Dustine listened to the guns firing. "Sounds like they've got their prey."

Outside the last boomer fell in a heap. "Logan Six to Base and Security command. Threat nutralized."

"Bradley and Charlie team. Threat down. Copy."

"Copy."

"Nice..." Dustine grinned.

"Boomers down?" Rabby asked.

"Yep." Dustine nodded and tapped the button on the wall again. The barrier retracted into the floor then locked with a thump. She turned and grinned at the girls. "Good work Starleaf team."

"What now?" Eluza asked.

"Victory celebration!" Lufy suggested

"Ageni? Are you alright?" Misato replied over the line.

"Yeah. We're fine. Commander Katsuragi." Dustine replied.

"Good then you have a lot of explaining to the Admiral!" Misato growled. "She's here wanting explinations. Get your but here on the double."

"What about the girls?" Dustine asked.

"We'll have Bradley team escort them back to their temporary quarters." Misato explained.

"Right." Dustine nodded and sighed.

"Something wrong?" Rabby asked.

"It'll be fine." Dustine smiled contritely.

"It doesn't look fine." Lufy noted.

"Don't worry..." Dustine smiled.

"She'll be fine." Rias patted Dustine's shoulder.

**Later.**

What were you THINKING?" Helena Chase demanded as she addressed Misato, Rias and Dustine in her office on the base.

"Not me," Misato pointed at Dustine.

"Gee thanks," Dustine sighed.

"Explain," Helena continued.

"They were safer with us than anywhere else. If the boomers brpoke into the inner bunker, they'd be dead or captives." Dustine shrugged

"But the boomers could have broken through your defensive lines and captured one of them too." Helena pointed out then sighed. "You're team did do well and you pushed the boomers back. However you lacked poor judgement letting them into the fray. Ten days house arrest."

"Well if its my house..." Dustine shrugged.

"Rias will have to go back to her base." Helena noted then nodded "You have a bit of paper work to do I would do all of it at home."

"I do have to check back in." Rias nodded then smiled. "Akeno and the others were probably worried about me after the ecm blackout."

"Right." Dustine nodded.

"Anything else?" Helena asked.

"The pilots want to have some simulator time." Misato repeated the message Yui relayed to her. "While the captain and the chief engineer want to check on the ship."

"I'll agree to the simulator training." Helena sighed then frowned. "But I'll have to defer to Yui about the visit."

"Well I didn't want to dissapoint the girls earlier." Yui smiled contritely. "But the fact of the matter is that that the plasma radiation levels in the lower levels are way too high for a visit. It'll take time to lower the levels."

"You're not comfortable saying it's safe for us or them, yet?" Misato asked.

"For us?" Yui hummed then shook her head. "The rad levels would make us verty sick. The Star Leaf crew? No idea..."

"Give it another week while we hunt down leaks over there. At worse, we can put them in space suits," Helena offered

"Ritsuko is ALSO pushing for access... I think she wants to rip the power core right out." Yui smiled contritely again.

"Of course she would." Helena sighed

"I think the crew would get VERY annoyed at THAT," Misato noted.

"Inform the base commander she is not allowed to do that." Helena frowned.

"Yes ma'am." Misato nodded and asked. "Anything else ma'am."

"Supervise base clean up, Commander Katsuragi," Helena replied then nodded. "You're all dismissed. Those returning to your destinations do it promptly yet safely. That means no show boating on the road, Ageni."

"Y...Yes ma'am." Dustine sighed while the others saluted.

To be continued.


End file.
